cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
1-1: Planet of Freedom
Level Summary Thia and Toni arrive on planet Aries and meet nail artist Nina, who becomes a fan after a Fashion Check. Story Start Thia: Wow... this is Aries? It's so different from my hometown! There's so many people and colorful clothes I've never seen these kinds of outfits before! Toni: That color is the one of the major characteristics of Aries. It's a symbol of variety, but it also extends to the citizens' fashion sense. Variety means you won't get bored and it's always improving. That's Aries' fashion philosophy. Thia: Always improving... I'm getting excited! Toni: It may be exciting, but it's also hard keeping up with the latest trends. You can't just have fun, you need to study as well. ???: Oh, it's fine! It's the planet of freedom, right? High fashion, retro, anything goes! Thia: Whoa... Uh, who are you? Nina: My name's Nina! I'm a nail artist. Nice to meet you! Thia: Oh, hi. I'm Thia. I came from The Edge of Cocoroa, and I'e just arrived at Aries. Nina: Nice! What do you think of it? Some shops have closed due to the lack of Tokimeki, but it's still lively. Thia: Oh, right. You guys have been affected by the meteor shower too. Nina: That's right. I figured every planet is in a similar situation. But Aries has a great princess, so we're recovering well. That ring... Are you a CocoDoll?! Thia: Yes. I'm still new to it, so there's still lots I don't know. Nina: Oh that doesn't matter. Anything you don't understand, you can learn from now on. Toni: That won't do! CocoDolls have to work hard and take their duties seriously! Nina: Don't be such a stick in the mud, little plushie. Toni: How dare you! I'm no plushie. I'm an agent from The Star Government...! Nina: Huh? You look like a cute little fluffy to to me... Thia: She's got you there. Toni: Young people today have no manners...! Nina: Ahaha, sorry. But anyway, can I get a Fashion Check? I'd love to see what kind of outfit you can make. Thia: Oh, a check...! Toni, is it okay? Toni: Hmm... This could be a good opportunity. You are a CocoDoll, this is all part of the job. Thia: I guess you're right. Okay Nina, let's do this! Nina: Heeheee, I have a good feeling about this. It's going to be fun. Sure. Let's go for a simple and girly look! End Nina: Wow, nice outfit! That was pretty exciting. I could watch that over and over. At this rate, I might become one of your fans! Thia: A fan? Really?! Nina: Ahaha, why are you surprised? CocoDolls always have fans... Oh, but you're still new at it, right? So you haven't gone to the stage yet? Thia: The stage...? Oh right, I think I heard about that... Toni: It's an important place for CocoDolls to show their powers. Performing on stage will finally allow you to get your hands on some Tokimeki. CocoDolls must visit the stage and collect Tokimeki regularly. You'l;l see it a whole lot during your career. Shall we go take a look? Thia: Yes, I wanna go! Wow, I wonder what it's like...? Nina: I can show you the way to the stage. You're so lucky, Thia! Thia: Hmm? What do you mean? Nina: Well, someone's due to perform on stage today. And that person is Aries' Princess Thia: The Princess? Really?! Nina: Heehee. You might only get to see her from a distance, though. Thia: It's still great! I've never met a real princess before. Nina: Okay, hurry up! I'll try to get us as close to the front as possible. Category:Story Category:Aries Category:Level